Guy's Night Out
by paintedredroses
Summary: Christine and Erik are finally married. Erik and your other favorite guys go out for a night on the town, and leave Christine behind. Will everything turn out well?


**Disclaimer: I do not own the song "O sole mio" if you want to look it up, the three tenors "o sole mio", before reading the story if you don't know the song, (you don't really have to though). I also do not own the song "I love it". (I only put the songs in the story to be humorous). Most Importantly, I do not own Phantom of the opera, those rights belong to the great Gaston Leroux. Enjoy!**

**Guy's Night Out**

"No." Erik refused. He crossed his arms and leaned against the carriage.

It was a dark night and the cold wind blew hard on them. Most people would be huddling up next to a fire with a good book.

"Oh come on Erik." Pleaded the Daroga.

"He is not coming." Erik refused again. He was irritated at this point.

"He's my little brother, I had to invite him." Philippe protested. The two brother stood next to each other. They rubbed their arms for warmth from the cold wind. The Daroga wasn't used to the cold either. Sometimes he missed those warm nights in Persia. Erik was use to the cold and continued to lean against the carriage nonchalantly.

"Come on please? Let's get out of here before we freeze to death." Raoul's teeth chattered.

Erik lifted himself from the carriage. "Fine." he said, aggravated. Erik was the first to get in the carriage. Daroga and Philippe in front of Erik.

"You can't be serious..." said Erik, watching Raoul take a seat next to him.

"To Le Monte Carlo." said Raoul closing the door.

The guys including, (including Erik's wife, Christine), went on vacation together; Raoul tagged along with Philippe. It was decided, that the men would go on a "Guy's Night Out" in Monte Carlo while they were still there. Christine would stay at the hotel, and do whatever it is that pretty little house-wife's do.

During the Carriage ride, the guys ended up singing togther.

Naturally, Erik started it, "Che bella cosa na jurnata 'e sole," 

Daroga sang, "N'aria serena doppo na tempesta!" 

Phillipe sang, "Pe' ll'aria fresca pare già na festa..." 

Then Raoul, "Che bella cosa na jurnata 'e sole."

They all happily joined in the chorus, "Ma n'atu sole  
Cchiù bello, oje ne'.

O sole mio  
Sta 'nfronte a te!  
O sole  
O sole mio  
Sta 'nfronte a te!  
Sta 'nfronte a te!"

They even started to sway and dance to the imaginary music.

Erik started again with the goofiest smile, "Quanno fa notte e 'o sole se ne scenne," 

Daroga sang with his had reaching out to Erik, "Me vene quase 'na malincunia;" 

Phillipe serenaded the Daroga, "Sotto 'a fenesta toia restarria" 

Raoul sang throwing his arm in the air, Quanno fa notte e 'o sole se ne scenne.

Then with silly actions of serenading each other, they joined in the chorus once more,

"Ma n'atu sole  
Cchiù bello, oje ne'.  
O sole mio  
Sta 'nfronte a te!  
O sole, Ohhh sole mio  
Sta 'nfronte a te!  
Sta 'nfronte a te!"

When they finished the song they all threw their heads back in laughter.

"I think we have time for another song gentlemen." Erik said gleefully

They all looked at each other, seemingly reading each other's minds. **"I DON'T CARE! I LOVE IT! I DON'T CARE I LOVE IT!"** they sang in unison.

They all pumped their fists while Raoul took the first verse. "I got this feeling on the summer day when you were gone. I crashed my car into the bridge. I watched, I let it burn. I threw your stuff into a bag and pushed it down the stairs. I crashed my car into the bridge."

They all joined. **"I don't care, I love it! I don't care!**

I got this feeling on the summer day when you were gone!  
I crashed my car into the bridge! I watched, I let it burn!  
I threw your stuff into a bag and pushed it down the stairs!  
I crashed my car into the bridge...

I don't care, I love it! I don't care!"

Even as the men were pulling into the Monte Carlo casino, the just had to finish their song.

so here were are, four giddy men outside the casino shouting melodiously,

**"I DON'T CARE! I LOVE IT!"**

The people around them gave them strange looks. So Erik shouted at them, "What are you looking at!?" then continued to jump in there little circle singing "I love it".

**3 hours later:**

"What are you kicking us out for?" yelled Raoul.

"Your friend here was obviously cheating!" They all turned to Erik.

"What? I am the Opera Ghost!" said Erik. They all shook their heads.

"Now go out of my casino!" the owner commanded.

"Nice going Erik." Raoul pushed Erik hard on the shoulder.

"Insolent boy!" Erik slapped Raoul across the face. Raoul fell to the ground holding his cheek.

"Oooo..." Daroga and Phillipe in unison.

Raoul slowly picked himself up.

"Are you going to take that?" Phillpe shouted at Raoul.

A very enraged Raoul charged at Erik, and socked him right in the mouth.

"Erik I advise against this!" Daroga called out Erik.

Erik slowly aproached Raoul. Raoul kept his stance, waiting for an attack. Erik switly Pinched Raoul's neck. Raoul had fallen, out-cold.

"What did you do to him!" Phillipe yelled in anger. He tried coming at Erik but the Daroga held him back.

"Oh don't worry he'll wake up in a few hours...probably." said Erik going towards the carriage. Phillipe threw Raoul over his shoulders, and the three of them followed after Erik.

"No, No..." said Raoul in his sleep. They were all on their way back to the hotel. Raoul spazzed out in his sleep. The guys tried to laugh as quiet as they possibly could.

"EhhhhAhhhh!" Raoul wined.

"pfffffff...ffff...PF, HAHAHAAHAHAAAHAHAHA!" They guys broke out in histerical laughter.

"We need to get this poor guy home." laughed Phillipe.

"oh, but were having so much fun with him!" Erik Exclaimed.

Phillipe shot a "come on." look at Erik.

"I am only joking dear Count." Said Erik.

Once at the hotel, Phillipe and Daroga dragged Raoul in the room. Christine gave a shriek. "What happened?" she asked.

"He was knocked out." said Erik coming through the door.

"By your doing?" Christine asked displeased.

"It was an act of self defense, really." He replied.

"Hmph." she marched away to her bedroom, and locked the door.

"Someone's in trouble." Phillipe teased.

"Would you stay out of this?" Erik told him.

Raoul had been set on a kitchen chair and Daroga was standing over him. "I think he's waking up."

Erik and Phillipe came to Raoul's sleeping figure. His eyes began to flutter open. "Where are we?" he asked

"We brought you to the hotel. Erik knocked you out cold." said Daroga, placing a cool rag on Raoul's head.

"I better go check on Christine." Erik said leaving.

He knocked on the door. "Mon amour...Mon cheri?" Erik waited, nothing.

"Mon ange cheri?" Erik knocked at the bedroom door.

All he heard was a loud "Thud." Christine threw a pillow at the door.

"Please open the door." Erik begged.

she threw two more pillows at the door.

"Please Christine, forgive me...I love you." said Erik leaning against the door. He heard the little pitter-patter of feet coming towards the doors.

She opened the door to him, "I forgive you." she said pulling him in.

Erik sat on the chair next to the wide window. You could see everything from there.

"My love." Christine said coming to Erik.

Erik had a huge smile on his face. "Oui?" he said placing a kiss on her hand.

"Take me with you next time?" she asked.

"I think next time, I'd rather stay with you." he said.

A maidenly blush appeared on Christine face. She gently took his mask of and sat on his lap.

"I love you." she said and kissed him.

Erik smirked and returned her affections.

"So how about we go on our own night out?" she asked.

"Anything for you, my Christine."


End file.
